


Dejavú

by StillNotMeShh



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba defense attorney, Carisi ADA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotMeShh/pseuds/StillNotMeShh
Summary: Carisi was now more confident, and not only because he had all his paperwork, statements, and questions ready, it was because he had gained experience, and he felt like he’s finally getting somewhere as an ADA. The other lawyers didn’t look at him like the new guy or the old cop anymore (not only because now he dresses like a lawyer instead of a cop), but they also respected him, and it showed.So yes, he was confident, he had quite fierce opponents during trials and he won almost every time. His days of looking up the defense attorney’s reputation before trials are over. He could face whoever was in front of him without hesitation. Or that’s what he thought.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	Dejavú

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as we know, Barisi, Barba and Esparza nation in general are currently in tears because of a pic. I was minding my business and all of a sudden my mind went places and the small idea of the suicidal streak scene (S17E16) popped up. (I’ll link the original [tweet](https://twitter.com/Sandraaaaa_a/status/1331632158990086144?s=20) just in case).  
> Soooo I took one for the team and wrote this in 2 hours. Enjoy!  
> And of course, English is not my first language so, forgive any mistakes and let me know in the comments so I can correct them.

**6.30 am. Friday. Courtroom day.**

Sonny wakes up with the sound of his very annoying alarm. He was usually a morning person, but since he took over the ADA position for SVU, his long shifts at the precinct were quiet compared to his now long-awaited dream job. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy being a cop, but he always felt he wanted something more, and law school was that something. Although he could really live without those long court days, prep for his opening and closing statements, his old squad asking for warrants and last but not least: Hadid, his _very_ (and catch the sarcasm) nice boss.  
He already had his outfit planned that way getting ready in the morning was a little bit easier for him.  
Briefcase, files, coffee, homemade cinnamon roll, keys… “Ok, ready to go” Sonny said while opening his apartment door. 

**8.30 am**

“C’mon I’ll be late”  
“Seems like there was an accident sir, we might take a few more minutes to arrive to the…”  
While the poor taxi driver was trying to explain very politely why they might be late, Sonny was already opening the door and handing him $20  
“Keep the change… I’ll walk” 

Sonny closed the door a little bit to aggressively and he started walking but…  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, it’s been an awful week. Here,” Sonny took his cinnamon roll out of the paper bag and handed it to the man “have a nice day”.  
Ok, now that he didn’t felt like an awful human being, he started walking. Of course his super long legs were an advantage for those purposes. Just 5 blocks. He was already late but hopefully nobody would notice.

**8.45 am**

“Carisi, there you are, I need to tell you something before-“  
“Good morning to you too Captain, can it wait? I have a meeting in,” He looked at his watch “13 minutes and counting” He walked pass Olivia, then he turned back  
“I’m sorry, awful morning. Coffee? In 30 minutes? My office” Olivia nodded so he smiled back and went upstairs for his meeting.

“What is it with me today?” he mutted. 

**9.13 am**

“Morning” Olivia said with a warm smile  
“Morning Liv” he said while sitting across from her. “So, how’s everyone at the precinct?”  
“We are good thanks; we definitely miss you on our squad, but we can handle it”  
“Sure, you do.” He let out a soft chuckle and then asked, “How is Kat doing?”  
“She’s doing fine, she’s learning. I see a little bit of myself in her you know?”  
“Ha! so now you are who? Cragen?”  
“You want to pay for my coffee too?” Olivia asked whit a serious but playful look.  
“C’mon told you dinner was on me” Rafael smirked. “Although I’m not sure if this counts as dinner, so I’ll leave it up to you.” Olivia laughed.  
“You’ll make me regret telling you we miss you on our squad”.  
“Hey! You started it.”  
“Ok so,” Olivia changed her tone to a more serious one, it was kind of scary sometimes how fast she could do that. “The Wallace case, we know your client is innocent, we know this is just formalities, we know he’ll walk and, you know Carisi knows all of that right? So please, no need of a show there?” 

Rafael almost choked on his coffee with that last sentence. What does she mean with show? he knew the facts, and he was not going to fight like he used to, she said it, this was a formalities case. And he knew Carisi was more than capable of defending himself on the stand. He knew that because he still had some very gossipy friends at the DA’s office, including Carmen, his old secretary, who apparently was very close to Priscilla who was Sonny’s secretary, and told her Carisi was doing amazing, he was more confident now and apparently, he also improved his wardrove so Rafael was proud. He was not going to say that out loud, but he was his mentor, so of course he was.

“Olivia Margaret Benson, are you trying to protect Carisi from me?” Rafael said  
Olivia gave him a look before replying. “I am not, but he doesn’t know you are the defense attorney! It’s going to be enough of a shock for him Rafa, so please, be nice, drop the sass ok?  
Rafael gave her a look and then smirked “I can’t promise you anything” He took out his wallet and payed for both their drinks before giving her a quick kiss on the head and leaving. “See you in court”  
“See you” Olivia replied. 

She missed her friend, but she knew he was happier now, representing innocent people and helping them with their retrials. She also noticed he shaved his beard, which made her a little sad, she liked the beard, guess it was just his Iowa phase.

**10.22 am**

“Did you tell him?” Amanda asked the moment she saw Olivia entered the precinct.  
“Hi Rollins, good to see you too. Umm, no. He was very busy and late this morning, so he offered me coffee, I waited for him at his office, but it seems like he forgot because his secretary told me he was in court” Olivia let out a sight and Fin chuckled.  
“He’s busier now, he’s the ADA, he’ll call” Fin intervened.  
“Yes, but this is very important. He knows this is just a “formalities” case, we proved the guy is innocent and even the “victim” will testify in his favor, they guy will finally walk after 15 years but, don’t you think he deserves to know who’s the defense? Don’t you think he would like to know?” Olivia said while trying to catch her breath after all that.  
“Maybe he enjoys surprises” Fin smirked at her. 

**12.30 pm**

Sonny won, that case was very easy, the security cam footage of that poor girl’s building helped with the case and the bastard didn’t even bother in denying the facts, so it was easy. 

“Good mor-, afternoon Priscilla”  
“Good afternoon Mr. Carisi. Umm, sorry, Captain Benson was here, she said she really needed to talk to you before your 1.30 court session.” she quickly reviewed her notes “The Wallace case?”  
“Oh right, Liv. Thanks Pricilla. I offered her coffee I’ll call her, but first I need to finish some paperwork before going back to court so please no interruptions?” Sonny said with a side smile.  
“Sure Mr. Carisi” Sonny nodded and entered his office.

He closed the door and sat at his desk, quickly glanced at the card Jesse made for him and smiled. Now he needed to get ready for the Wallace case. “Well, at least this is an easy one” He knew they were going to let the man free, he deserved it. The victim made a false accusation 15 years ago and the guy will finally get justice. Simple as that, but of course Hadid wanted him to at least let know the judge that this was not the DA’s office fault at the time, but the NYPD’s, and now they were doing the “right thing” agreeing to do a retrial.  
So, he was going to try, but no too hard, to win the case. Surely the defense will understand, and this was going to take, maximum, a couple of hours. Now he was just tired and hungry. He regretted giving away his cinnamon roll, gladly, he always had a bag of his favorite Mulino Bianco cookies. 

“Ha! Look at me, I’m Barba now, snacking around instead of eating a proper meal” He said opening his bag of cookies. 

Poor Sonny, little he knows.

**1.25 pm**

“Good luck Mr. Carisi” Priscilla said smiling  
“Thanks, see ya later”

Carisi was now more confident, and not only because he had all his paperwork, statements, and questions ready, it was because he had gained experience, and he felt like he’s finally getting somewhere as an ADA. The other lawyers didn’t look at him like the new guy or the old cop anymore (not only because now he dresses like a lawyer instead of a cop), but they also respected him, and it showed.  
So yes, he was confident, he had quite fierce opponents during trials and he won almost every time. His days of looking up the defense attorney’s reputation before trials are over. He could face whoever was in front of him without hesitation. Or that’s what he thought.

**1.29 pm**

“Counselor, there you are” Fin was grinning like a maniac and Sonny suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
“Fin, hey” Sonny looked around “Where’s Liv? I need to ask her something before we start with the trial”  
“She will be here any minute. I’ll better go find Amanda, she’s with your witness. Good luck counselor.” Fin was smirking now. What’s wrong with them today? Sonny thought.

He was going through his phone when all of a sudden, he understood why everyone was so weird, and possibly what Liv was trying to say in the morning. He knew Mr. Wallace hired a new attorney for this case, but he didn’t expect HIM. Across the hall, stepping out of the elevator next to Mr. Wallace, was a little bit skinnier version of the snack, scotch and coffee addict, a little bit of a sasshole and of course, elegant as always, ADA he used to know and admire. The one that was his mentor, and he would like to believe was also his friend.  
All that confidence he thought he had five minutes ago vanished within seconds.  
His mentor! He practiced his summations! He learned from him! He shadowed him! And now, he was facing him in court. I mean, this was not a “real” case, but still!  
He must have had the most obvious shock face because in a quick motion he saw Rafael said something to his client and he walked towards him.

“Good afternoon counselor, it’s good to see you. It’s been a while” Rafael said with a side smile and all the confidence Sonny didn’t have in that precise moment.  
“Rafa- I mean Barb- I mean, counselor. Sorry, Barba!” Sonny finally said nervously and extended a hand trying to keep himself from falling. 

Rafael took the hand and as if Sonny were one of his old friends, he pulled him into a hug. 

“It’s good to see you Dominick. I mean counselor.” He paused and gave Sonny a quick glance and then continued “I like the wardrobe improvement, nice color combination. We almost match.” Rafael replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Sonny let out a soft chuckle and blushed a little because of the embarrassment. 

They in fact looked like they had matched their outfits. Both were in a dark grey three-piece suit with white shirts. The only difference, the tie patterns. Rafael’s was a stripped tie and Sonny’s was a dark purple one or was it navy blue? He couldn’t even remember; his head was still trying to wrap up the idea of facing Rafael Barba in court.

“Carisi, are you ok?” Rafael asked because Sonny was still in a bit of a shock.  
“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine”  
“Ok. So, I would love to keep teasing you right now, but we have a trial” Rafael tried to say this in a less bossy tone, although, it didn’t sound like it. “are you ready Carisi?”  
“Yeah, I’m ready. Are you?” Rafael almost chuckled at his question.  
“Of course. Although, not in a million years would I believe we were going to against each other in court. But I feel like I need to say that I really admire your…”  
“Suicidal streak?” Sonny asked raising his eyebrows. They both understood the inside joke.  
“Guys, the judge is waiting!” Liv said walking out of the elevator.  
“Of course you needed to ruin this twice” Rafael said looking at her.  
“Wh- what are you talking about” Liv asked very confused.  
“Nothing Captain. Dejavú. Let’s go counselor, Mr. Wallace, deserves justice.”  
“Please,” Sonny made a gesture with his hand “welcome back!”. Maybe this wasn’t going to be that bad he thought, “We’ve missed you Rafael.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Let me know what you guys think in the comments! *hugs for all of you*


End file.
